


Time can be rewritten

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Derek is 16, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles could stop the Hale family fire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time can be rewritten

Stiles knew the Hale’s were werewolves his mother had told him long ago when he first discovered his spark he had felt a different energy surrounding them. When he first ran into Cora Hale it acted like static but only he felt it, Cora merely snarled at him, he had so many questions that day his mother had told him he shouldn’t be that surprised considering who he was but come on werewolves, that’s awesome so his mom indulged him.

 

His mother was also magical but in a different way then him. She told him he was more powerful than her, that she was able to handle nature while as he was able to manipulate various things that went beyond just nature. His perception of time changed, it started when he was dreaming he would have vivid memories of the past which wasn’t strange but then he started dreaming of the future he thought it was a fluke or a coincidence but one day he dreamt of Scott having an asthma attack, not having his inhaler on him and being completely alone and choking.

 

Stiles being a little bit paranoid asked Mrs. McCall if he could get an inhaler as back up for Scott. She seemed a bit wary at first but he convinced her rather fast warming up to her motherly instinct, he didn’t know if it was just his imagination at first but the next dream he had he really wanted to be able to see what day it was, he recognized the locker room from school, he willed himself to be there, what he would describe it was like lucid dreaming, Scott didn’t see him or interact with him but he could walk around. He found out the day snooping into a classroom and that it was a little over 4 o’clock.

 

He watched Scott like a hawk that day and okay it might seem a bit creepy but he wasn’t going to risk it even if Lydia gave him exaggerated eye rolls though out the whole day but it worked he got to Scott before he overworked himself into an asthma attack. It started happening more often but with small things like a surprise pop quiz or the day his mom was going to make his favorite cookies he didn’t mind it but it was strange he had told his mom but she only said it would evolve so he didn’t push it.

 

* * *

 

He truly believes sometimes life just wants to see him suffer and he’s not exaggerating he got stuck in a project with Cora which who was basically her snarling at him and not understanding personal space, he didn’t really understand how no one had found out about their big secret with her attitude but whatever. So here he was at the Hale house he actually had never been here, up close it’s very imposing he could hear a bunch of voices from the house he was always curious what it would like to have so many sibling, Cora actually had four.

 

Stiles knocked on the door immediately Talia Hale opened the door and oh boy he wasn’t ready for that, she had a daunting flow to her she really radiated the whole “I am a powerful Alpha” he squirmed under her gaze but her eyes softened “You must to be Stiles, Hello, Cora is inside waiting for you in the living room” he smiled at her and walked past her, he felt his skin tingle by just being near her.

 

He was rushing in because he didn’t want to risk her actually noticing the tingle, so when he rounded the corner of course he ran into a literal wall of muscle and since he tends to be clumsy on his good days he fell on his butt, he groaned and it was Derek who was smirking _that asshole_ he narrowed his eyes at him because really? That’s when Derek rolled his eyes but extended his hand out to help Stiles up, he accepted the hand when he instantly felt the static but it was different than the one he had with Cora this was more intense he knew Derek felt it too because his eyes flashed blue and he suddenly pulled his hand away mumbling something and walking away.

 

Stiles flushed pink because he wasn’t blind, Derek is attractive and the day he caught him in the library reading to a bunch of kids and if that wasn’t the cutest thing in the world. Every time he saw Derek out in town he was being practically perfect, helping an old lady cross the street like come one really? Or indulging his little brother and playing with him at the park, grabbing a bunch of cupcakes for his siblings, seeing him spend literally five minutes trying to find a perfect gift for his mom honestly it made his heart feel funny how considerate and lovely Derek was despite how he was at school, he wasn’t as open as he use to be a little bit more grumpy. But no he was not going down the warm hole on his bisexuality because he already spent an entire day googling the subject because you can’t go from Lydia Martin to Derek Hale.

 

He shuffled awkwardly towards the couch where Cora had all the books sprawled out and was fiddling with her phone “hey” she glanced up at him and nodded he blew out a breath _this is going to be fun._

 

Despite his initial thoughts, Cora was actually a good student yeah she tended to be more psychical and punch him more then he would like but they worked well together. She actually understood that he tended to need breaks from concentrating so much, they’ve been working for three hours when they decided to call it quits. He waited outside for his father to pick him up, when the whole family started coming down for dinner it was just too much static for him, he felt his skin drumming.

 

He heard the front door open and close he didn’t really expect Cora’s dad to come and sit beside him “a little overwhelming huh?” he blinked a couple of times because he actually liked it, all the noise and how happy they all seemed moving around the kitchen “Is it always like this?” he could see a small smile on the man’s face “Our oldest is in his first year of college and Laura is going to graduate this year, we are trying to spend the most time together” Stiles hums “I wouldn’t know, I’m an only child, so is my dad. My mom has another sister but we only see her on thanksgiving but I think it’s nice” they saw the sheriff car coming up the driveway “Thank you for having me sir” he felt his legs wobble a bit because even if Talia was the alpha he was also a bit intimidating maybe it’s just a Hale thing, he waved goodbye.

 

Stiles dreamt of a house burning, screams throughout the house, the smell of charred skin, a blonde woman smiling and the screams echoing in his mind he woke up crying, his body felt heavy and drained. He pulled his knees up to his chest, sobbing he didn’t notice that his mom entered the room in till he felt a warm body wrapped around him “you’re okay honey”

 

She gently rubbed his back waiting for him to calm down “you’re safe” Claudia felt his body relaxing bit by bit “Come on, let’s go downstairs I’ll make some tea” she felt him slowly nod and wipe away his tears, she grabbed his hand and led them towards the kitchen quietly.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” they were huddled on the couch with a fuzzy blanket over their laps, she took a sip cradling the mug between her fingers. “I had a bad dream, people were dying” he looked down at his drink, she lightly touched his arm “Did you know who?” he shook his head “It’s okay, you’re fine”

 

He had the same dream four nights in a row when he finally decided to explore it, it was heartbreaking he couldn’t do anything just look around for any clue, he had no idea who the woman was, he paled when he saw that the house belonged to the Hales that’s when he recognized someone it was Derek’s uncle his body completely charred _I need to tell them they need to know_

 

Now that he was standing at their front door at 7 in the morning he was already regretting it, he snuck out on his bike he didn’t really think this through what if he warns them and nothing happens or it could be him exaggerating, he has no proof it’s just his words but the images of the fire replaying in his head cemented his reason for being here when the door swung up revealing a sleepy Laura “Oh hello Stiles, you okay? It’s 7 in the morning” she yawned

 

“I need to talk to your mom” Laura quirked an eyebrow “you do know it’s 7. In. the. morning why couldn’t this wait for I don’t know any reasonable time” she snarked, clearly a grumpy morning person, he let out a deep breath because he didn’t want to get on her bad side “I need to see alpha Hale” that got her attention, she was stunned for a couple of seconds her mouth opening and closing “i- you- “ that’s when Talia appeared “Good morning Stiles, you need to speak to me?” he nodded “It’s important” she gestured to him to come in.

 

He knew she would ask him how he knew or how much he knew but that was a conversation for later, he didn’t really know if he did everything right wofly etiquette wise but that wasn’t important. Stiles started pacing, Talia calmly sat down at her desk waiting for the boy to talk, he stopped abruptly “I have this spark and because of it I have dreams, but they aren’t dreams like the ones everybody has, I can see vividly the future and walk through it, I’ve done it a lot of times saved my dad’s and Scott’s life once and it evolved to small things like when I would have pop quizzes or when it would rain things like that but recently I have had this dream about your family, your house” he gulps “you were all trapped and dying, the whole place on fire” his hands are shaking because now that he’s hearing himself he sounds utterly ridiculous but Talia’s eyes are stern and cold he doesn’t know if she believed him or not. “Did you see who did it?” he rubs his neck nervously “kind of, I saw a blonde woman but I don’t know who she is because I’ve never seen her before and I don’t know when it will happen because it’s dark outside and they aren’t many clues for me to find or see” Talia brings her hands up over the table “Why aren’t there clues?”

 

“Because I can walk around but many parts are on fire so I can’t pass”

 

“What if we change that, if we change something now can it affect it?” she asked

 

“I would guess so, I’ve never interfered in that way but when I dream tonight we can see if it helps”

 

“Thank you Stiles for coming here and telling me but I do need to know what you’ll do with this information” she gestured at herself

 

“Oh the werewolf thing? I’ve know for a while I mean have you seen Cora at school she practically screams “Hey I’m a wolf” but don’t worry I won’t tell anyone if that’s what you’re wondering but I wanted to know if you every had any free time so that I could ask you a couple of questions because I have a lot and well not all books are updated so, please?”

 

She smiled warmly at him “Of course, do you want to stay for breakfast?”

 

He shook his head “Can’t, I actually umm snuck out so I have to go but thanks!” he waved at her and bolted towards the door “I like him” she turned to see Peter at the door “I mean come one 13 year old sneaks out at 7 am to come to a den full of werewolves without a care in the world, he’s sneaky” She rolled her eyes but motioned for him to come in and close the door “We need to talk about this seriously”

 

So yeah Stiles almost got grounded but when he explained himself and gave his parents the best puppy eyes he could do courtesy from Scott well he got to eat pancakes, he didn’t know what Mrs. Hale was going to do he was just glad she believed him.

 

After various failed nights of dreaming the same thing he started getting tired one can only see so many dead bodies before snapping so he asked his mom if he could take a day off.  His mom didn’t even blink before she said yes which means he probably looked like crap. He wanted fresh air for a change so he went to the ice cream shop, went to the arcade, to the bookstore and finally the park he sat down on the bleachers near the shade reading, when get got a glimpse of Derek playing basketball it was surreal seeing him so carefree Derek actually waved at him and Stiles totally did not blush honestly he didn’t but that’s when he saw her the blonde woman.

She went up to talk to Derek. His blood ran cold and before he noticed his body started moving on its own, when he noticed he was just centimeters away from the guy. Derek looked at him with a puzzled look but kept on talking to the woman I mean this was no girl it was a full grown woman and he’s pretty sure she was flirting with Derek which no, stranger danger totally not okay. He grabs the hem of Derek’s shirt and just pleads with his eyes because he needs to stop, he really thought Derek would just push him or snarl at him like Cora but he didn’t he excused himself and walked with him “We need to go to your house, I know who she is” he whispered, Derek grabbed his wrist and practically ran towards his house.

 

He really underestimated werewolves because he almost threw himself on the floor panting and Derek barely broke a sweat _god I hate him_ “I’m going to get my mom” he gave him a thumb up because his whole body ached it wasn’t a long walk but considering Derek’s speed _he really should’ve just carried me_

Talia pops in to his line of vision, he scrambles to get up trying to straighten his shirt and crumbled jeans but who is he kidding he practically ran a marathon. She looks him up and down with a small frown on her face “Derek, could you get Stiles a bottle of water, the bathroom is down the hall if you want to wash up a bit, I’m sorry my son made you run so much” she could smell the exhaustion on the boy

 

He snorted “Don’t worry about it, totally fine should get a trophy thought, I’ll be right back”

 

Talia waited for her son to come back, she held the nape of his neck “Derek, you can’t forget Stiles is human he can’t run as fast as we can, you need to be more thoughtful of him” Derek dropped his gaze to the floor “I’m sorry mom, I just now how worried you’ve been about this mysterious woman and Stiles said he knew who she was right now” she gently rubbed his cheek with her thumb “thank you Derek”

 

Stiles did his best to describe her to Peter and Talia, having every grownup in the room plus Derek was a bit intimidating but he did his best, he didn’t want to tell him she was straight on flirting with him, Derek did confess that she told him her name was Kate and that she recently moved here. Which seemed like good information to start with, they called Sheriff and asked for a favor really it was Stiles pleading but nether the less it worked. They still had the issue with the dates but Talia said she figured something out with Laura

 

That night he saw a calendar hanging from the back porch, he had to give her props a simple but effective solution each day was crossed out, it would happen in a month but then the date changed by it self _wait why is getting closer_ now it read two weeks, this wasn’t good. He told Talia and in those two weeks he hanged out with Derek almost every day, at his house or at Derek’s and it was weird.

 

After what happened he thought it was to make sure that Stiles wasn’t going to tell anyone about the flirting thing but he never brought it up. He didn’t complain about it though, they would watch tv together, play video games, hang out at the park, walk around the preserve talk about werewolves anything really.

 

It was weird because it happened out of nowhere and Derek doesn’t like to explain himself that much but it was definitely weird and he couldn’t help himself it was literally eating away at him “why did you suddenly hang out with me? Or why do we hang out, it’s just you know curious like we’ve never really even talked before so??”

 

They where at the lake skipping rocks; Derek shrugs “I was curious, my sisters and parents talked about you, they like you even Peter does so I wanted to find out for myself”

 

Stiles snorted “Cora? Your sister likes me? I thought I annoyed her I mean I’m pretty awesome but I thought she only tolerated me for projects”

 

Derek rolled his eyes “yes she like you”

 

Stiles played with the rock in his hands “do you like me?”

 

Derek turned around to look at him “yeah, you’re different, I like different”

 

Stiles wouldn’t admit it but he smiled the whole day, he got ready for bed the fire looming in the back of his head apparently Kate just disappeared into thin air. His parents assured him everything was going to be okay but he just felt odd his whole body itched uncomfortably _maybe they don’t believe me anymore_.

 

His body was consumed in darkness he couldn’t breathe he chest felt like it was collapsing he opened his eyes and he could see the night sky he took deep breaths but regretted it, he inhaled a bunch of smoke he covered his mouth coughing. Stiles sat up, the house was consumed again in flames but this time it was different it wasn’t just Kate they were a bunch of men with shotguns surrounding her all of them looking smug. He ran to the house shaking _no no no this can’t be this doesn’t make sense_ he forced himself to wake up he pushed himself off the bed and ran, he ran through the forest the only thing you could hear was the sticks and leaves breaking beneath his feet his chest was pounding he could practically hear his heartbeat in his throat. He needed to get there in time, his knees started to wobble he could barely see in the dark but he wield the woods to make him a safe path, his lungs were burning when he finally saw the house in his vision he let out a breath _they’re still okay_ he jogged up the rest everything was quiet

 

Stiles looked around but saw nothing _what’s this?_ He kneeled down and passed his hand through it, it was circling the entire house _mountain ash_ he started breaking it, he got up to knock at the door when he saw her _okay okay think, you need to figure this out, come on think_ he hadn’t really paid attention to his spark these last few days but he had to protect them somehow, make sure Kate never tried to hurt them again he remembered his mom’s words _all I have to do is reach within and concentrate_ he opened his eyes and out of nowhere there were blue flames protecting the house from what he could tell Kate couldn’t see it, her eyes were filled with hunger.

 

He slowly walked towards the back door hopefully the flames were working, he banged on the backdoor loudly, he heard the other men talking “someone go investigate” okay so maybe he was screwed and he didn’t really think of a good plan but his mom always said to have a little faith so here he was having faith oh god he was too young to die the door swung open revealing a wolfed out Talia, he pushed her inside, it took her by surprise because he’s pretty sure it wouldn’t have worked otherwise.

 

He closed the door behind him breathing heavily _it’s okay everything is totally peachy totally not going to die_ “-tiles, Stiles!” he turned around and okay he has never seen so many wolfed out people in his life all of them flashing their eyes which he had to admit was still cool “Stiles!” oh right someone’s was talking to him, Derek squeezed his shoulders “They’re outside, they had placed mountain ash all over don’t worry I broke it” he is pretty sure he just aged like five years

 

“So what are the blue flames?” Derek asked

 

“What blue flames?” Talia looked out the window “There aren’t blue flames”

 

“They are, I taped into my spark tried to make something to protect you all and it did that, I thought I was the only that could see it though” he squeezed his eyes shut “you guys should call my dad, they are still out there and have a bunch of guns and a lot of incriminating evidence so you know” he waved his hand and slumped on the floor all the adrenaline he was working on just left his body. He could hear everyone scurrying around thankfully someone was calling the police he was pretty sure it was Laura he felt a warm hand on his knee he opened his eyes to see Derek “Your feet are bleeding, it’s to take the pain away” Stiles smiled “okay now that tops the pretty blue eyes” he yawned and closed his eyes “pretend I didn’t say anything”

 

Peter smirked and turned to look at his sister who was also observing the exchange “well this will be interesting” Talia told them to make sure everything was alright, Peter was standing at the front door with Adam. Theo and Laura were standing at the back porch “What ever the kid did it made them completely stuck” Peter smiled “I like him” they were watching Kate scream and struggle to move, they could see the cop cars pilling through the driveway Deputy Stilinski was the first car, Claudia turned to look at the hunters and whispered something that Peter couldn’t make out making them fall in the process their feet wrapped in roots.

 

She ran towards the house tears streaming down her cheeks, Peter opened the front door for her “Honey!” her knees slammed on the ground and she squeezed her son placing kisses all over his face “you’re okay” he laughed “I’m totally fine mom” she shushed him and kept on hugging him and making sure he was alright, she could tell his spark was drained “you did good” he smiled at her “yeah, did they get her?” she hummed “yeah they got here, I’m going to talk to Talia okay?” he nodded

 

Derek grabbed his hand “Thank you Stiles for everything, are you sure you’re okay? You smell tired” he snorted “Still cool, I haven’t really used my spark like that before so” he leaned on Derek “well then go to sleep I’ll wake you up if they need you”

 

“Okay” he closed his eyes, the last thing he remembers is Derek rubbing his wrist, everything was going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a what if, hope you like it :)


End file.
